


Of Broomsticks and Nargles

by NSFWCabello



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter AU, also best friends with alex maggie and lucy, gryffindor!kara, hufflepuff!winn, i love masc kara, kara is really masc in this, kara plays quidditch, lena is a ravenclaw, like she wears boxers and likes being called handsome bc it's my kink, ravenclaw!lena, ravenclaw!lucy, slytherin!maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSFWCabello/pseuds/NSFWCabello
Summary: Four times Lena Luthor wanted to kiss Kara Danvers and one time she did





	

One (First Year)

Lena shuddered as she tightened her blue and bronze scarf around her neck. She couldn’t believe Maggie was actually able to convince her to skip studying for Potions class just to sneak up on the Gryffindor quidditch team’s practice so that Maggie could do some recon for the rest of her house.

“Maggie!” the younger girl shook the snow from her hair as she sprinted to catch up with her best friend. “Why do I have to be here? I don’t even like quidditch!” Lena didn’t really understand why her whole family and the majority of her friends went wild over the sport. She basically saw it as a ton of barbarians on brooms.

The dark eyed girl turned her head so that her eyes could lock with Lena’s. “Because, if I get caught, I want you here with me,” she replied with a devilish smirk. “If Slytherin goes down, then so does Ravenclaw.”

The green eyed girl rolled her eyes at her best friend and opened the door to the Ravenclaw section of the stadium. The two girls made their trek up the wooden staircase and Maggie managed to only almost fall off the side of the rickety stairs twice.

Once the two of them made it to the top of the stands, they crouched below the wooden benches so that only their eyes and above could be seen from where the scarlet colored players were practicing. Maggie kept her eyes peeled as she wrote down notes about each and every one of the players and copied down whatever the captain of the team was saying about what the starting line up against Slytherin would be on Saturday.

Lena tried not to doze off as she aimlessly looked around. She was kind of annoyed that Maggie had made her come to this. It was cold as all hell outside because it was the middle of December, Lena had a test in her Potions class tomorrow that she should’ve been studying for, and she didn’t even like this god forsaken sport.

“Bloody hell!” Maggie whisper yelled right next to her best friend’s ear. Lena was shaken out of her aimless staring at the clouds and she turned her head to look at whatever had caught Maggie’s attention. She squinted her eyes as she tried to focus on the blur of red and gold that was doing laps around the pitch. “That’s Kara Danvers,” the older girl whispered, her voice full of astonishment.

The name sounded familiar to Lena, but she wasn’t sure from where. It was possible that they had a class together but then again Gryffindors and Ravenclaws tended to not have many classes together due to their work ethic being completely different. The Slytherins tended to be paired up with Ravenclaw much more often, hence why Maggie and Lena had become friends.

The blur of red slowly came to a stop near the stands directly in front of them. As the girl slowed, Lena was able to take in more about her.

Her long, blonde hair was in a high ponytail, she had chubby little cheeks and deep blue eyes that were sparkling in the late afternoon light, and her uniform seemed to be a size too big on her small body. “What’s she do?” Lena asked breathlessly. Her breathing had seemed to come to a stop as she took in everything about the Gryffindor. She was breathtaking, even with her hair all a mess and her nose bright red from the cold.

Maggie looked down at some previous notes on her notepad and read them aloud. “Kara Danvers, number 3, first year, second string Seeker,” the girl whispered out to her friend. Both girls’ eyes widened as they came to the realization that this girl had to be amazing if she was a first year and already on the team. They hadn’t heard of a first year starter, much less a player, since Harry Potter back in 1991.

After they watched Kara zoom off to talk with the other seeker, both girls stayed silent and continued to watch the practice. Lena was starting to lose sensation in her hands (damn Maggie for not letting her go to the common room to get gloves) but she didn’t really seem to mind as she kept her eyes trained on the young Seeker. She felt warmth run through her when she saw Kara pump her fist in the air and smile as she finally caught the Snitch she and the other Seeker had been chasing for the past fifteen minutes.

Before Lena knew it, the whistle was being blown to signal the end of the practice, and Maggie was grabbing Lena’s numb hand to lead her back down the stairs before they got caught. And then the two of them were walking around the stadium and Lena was laughing about something Maggie said about how the captain of the Gryffindor team always looks like he has to poop and she didn’t even realize she’d crashed into someone until she was on the ground.

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry!” a small voice squeaked out as soon as Lena’s butt hit the cold dirt. The green eyed girl raised her gaze to the person who was apologizing and she grinned as her orbs met azure ones. “Here let me help you,” Kara rambled on as she continued to apologize and pull Lena off of the ground.

“God I’m such a klutz, I am so sorry Lena,” the girl continued to apologize as Lena brushed herself off.

The way Kara said her name made Lena’s heart flip and she couldn’t help but smile at the short girl. “You know my name.”

A blush creeped onto Kara’s cheeks and she bit her lip as she looked down at the frosted earth. “Uh yeah, we’re in the same DADA class,” Kara murmured out, not looking Lena in the eye. “You’re also really smart and pretty and it’s kind of hard not to notice—” the girl cut herself off as she realized what she was saying. Her cheeks flamed even more than before.

Lena giggled and smiled at the younger brunette. She was so adorable and cute, Lena just wanted to kiss her.

Wait. Kiss her?

Kara lifted her gaze from the ground and looked between Lena and Maggie once before muttering out one last apology and turning around and sprinting back to the castle. Lena watched her retreating form and giggled again when she saw Kara trip over her extremely long quidditch robes and almost fall on her face on the grass.

Yeah, she definitely wanted to kiss her.

-

Two (Second Year)

It was the day before all of the students of Hogwarts were to leave for the holiday break and Lena couldn’t be more excited. She was to take a train to King’s Cross and then her father would find her and apparate them back to Ireland for the next three weeks. She couldn’t wait to be back in the large home and see her brother again and tell them him all about Hogwarts and what had changed since he’d graduated a few years prior.

“Lena,” Lucy’s voice echoed out through the Ravenclaw common room, and a few of the other girl’s housemates looked up, but Lena stayed focused on her book.

“Lena,” the twelve year old tried again, but still earned no reply.

The brunette rolled her eyes and kicked at her friend. “Lena Luthor!”

That seemed to do it. Lena’s eyes widened and she dropped her book onto the carpet as she clutched at her chest in fear. “Geez Lucy. Warn a girl would you?”

An exasperated sigh slipped out of the younger girl’s mouth. “I did! Like 3000 times!”

“Well it obviously didn't work!”

“No shit Sherlock!”

The green eyed girl furrowed her brow. “Is that a muggle thing I don't know about?”

Lucy groaned and dropped her head into her hands. “Ugh just forget it!” she hopped off of the couch and shuffled around the common room, suddenly wishing she was in her own common room which was much warmer.

“No Lucy,” Lena hopped up from the couch and turned to her friend, “what do you want?”

“I wanted to see if you wanted to go see Hagrid with me,” Lucy said exasperatedly, her eyes landing on her best friend’s.

“Why do you wanna–”

“Baby dragon.”

“Say no more,” Lena said, her hands already grabbing at her Ravenclaw scarf. “We’re going to see that dragon.”

-

“Hi Hagrid!” both girls called out to the half-giant as soon as he opened the door to his hut. His eyes were bright with amusement and he had a tea cup in his enormous hand, making the cup appear even smaller than normal.

“Hello ladies! What can I do for you?” his deep voice boomed and he had to grab a fistful of his beard so that he could see the two twelve year olds. All of the younger students used to be intimidated by him, but they soon realized he was just a tall and goofy dork.

Lucy looked up at the man and grinned widely. “A friend of mine told me you have a baby dragon here,” she whispered out. All three of them knew that Hagrid was most definitely not supposed to be in possession of a magical creature unless authorized by McGonagall, and this was most definitely not authorized by her.

Hagrid’s bright eyes sparkled with amusement and he opened the door wider to the girls. Inside of the hut, it was toasty and warm and Lena could actually see the waves of heat escaping the house and hitting the frigid air. “Well, looks like Miss Kara beat you to meeting the little bugger,” Hagrid told them, one of his fat fingers pointing to the young quidditch player.

The blue eyed girl was sat at Hagrid’s kitchen table. Her blonde hair was held back by a crimson headband that matched her scarf and tie and she was sipping a mug of something that was steaming. Her other hand was stroking and scratching at a small, black dragon, no bigger than a pigeon.

She hadn’t seemed to notice them yet, and Lena couldn’t help but grin. The smile on her face was so wide Lena was a bit worried her face would split, but she looked adorable nonetheless. She giggled a bit when the dragon sneezed and let out a small spew of fire from his nostrils.

“Hi Kara!” Lucy called out, as Hagrid allowed them into the little cabin. Lena followed right behind her best friend and sat down in the chair across from Kara. 

The Gryffindor was hugging Lucy happily and turned her head when she noticed Lena. The moment their eyes locked, Lena could’ve sworn she saw Kara’s eyes brighten.

“Hi Lena,” the girl breathed out happily. She looked so excited and giddy to be seeing the Ravenclaw, it was kind of adorable. “Good job in Charms today by the way, I can’t believe you already know the severing charm. It was awesome watching you use it. I’m sure Flitwick will give you an A on the exam.”

A blush creeped onto Lena’s face and she bit at her lip to keep from smiling even wider. “Thanks Kara, it means a lot.”

Kara nodded her head once and looked back to the little dragon that was currently trying to fend off Lucy’s hand, which was trying to shove a ginormous rock cake into his mouth. The younger Latina batted away Lucy’s hand and took the cake into her own. She pulled out her sleek, black wand and pointed the tip at the food. “Diminuendo,” Kara murmured out.

Suddenly, a beam of white light hit the cake and it shrunk down to the size of a galleon. The dragon made a sound of excitement and took the food from Kara’s palm, excited to be eating something that wasn’t just raw meat.

“So are you going anywhere for Christmas?” Lucy asked softly, her eyes never leaving Kara’s.

An embarrassed blush creeped onto the girl’s cheeks and she avoided Lucy’s gaze. “I’m um, I’m staying here.”

“Why?” Lucy asked curiously. Lena wanted to slap her friend for being so nosy but she was too far away to hit her.

“Well my foster family lives in America and we can’t really afford plane tickets overseas so my sister and I staying here.” Her voice was quiet and her cheeks were flaming with embarrassment and Lena felt terrible that she couldn’t make it home to her parents.

A pout crossed onto Lena’s lips and she looked at the baby dragon that was nibbling at the treat Hagrid had made. “I’m sorry,” she murmured, because she didn’t really know what else to say. She wasn’t too caught up on the muggle ways of life, but she did know that plane flights were extremely expensive, especially overseas.

Kara shrugged and ran a hand over the dragon’s spine. “It’s alright, Alex and I will make our own fun here.” Her voice was soft and gentle, and the way her eyes shone with mirth and warmth despite that struggle she was currently enduring made Lena’s knees weak.

The blonde licked her lips subconsciously and Lena eyed her tongue as it traced full, luscious lips. She bit the inside of her cheek and flitted her gaze away from the pink flesh and looked back to the dragon, who was nuzzling Kara’s hand, the moment she saw Kara meet her eyes. She could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment and all she wanted to do was melt into the floor at being caught staring at her.

Good thing she was leaving soon.

-

Three (Fifth Year)

Watching the final quidditch game before Christmas break wasn’t exactly something Lena planned on doing, but then Alex dragged Lena there because she wanted to see Maggie play, as well as cheer on Kara, even if she was playing against her. So now, Lena was standing in the Gryffindor stands with Alex and freezing her ass off. She was cold, shivering, and her fingers had started to lose feeling, but she was glad to endure this for Alex. Plus, it helped that she could see Kara zooming around on her broom.

For the past 2 years, Kara and Lena had become much closer and started talking outside of their classes. It turns out they had lots of mutual friends and Alex was actually Kara’s sister as well as Lena’s best friend, plus Alex had a massive crush on Maggie so they all ended up hanging out a lot.

A loud chorus cheers sounded across the quidditch pitch and Lena’s eyes focused on the Gryffindor section of the stands. They were angrily yelling as two of the players fell a few feet to the ground and began wailing on each other. It was one of the Slytherin beaters as well as a Gryffindor player, and Lena couldn’t believe her ears when she heard some of the kids across the pitch screaming Kara’s name and cheering her on.

Lena moved her eyes from staring at the stands and towards the two kids fighting in the sand. Kara had managed to get on top of the boy and was now throwing her fists towards his face. She seemed to be getting some amazing punches in because, as she was pulled off of him by three different professors, Lena could see the blood gushing from his nose and the bruises blossoming on his jaw.

“Holy shit!” one of the Hufflepuffs beside Lena yelled, “she knocked out Mike!”

All of the kids looked down to see that it was most definitely Mike El who was being carried off in a stretcher by the nurses and being taken back to the castle’s hospital wing. Lena couldn’t help but giggle at this, because Mike was a total douchebag and Kara was sweet and innocent (or at least, she appeared to be) and she’d managed to knock him out completely.

After another hour of Lena nearly freezing to death, Gryffindor managed to win the game thanks to Kara being allowed to go back in the game after multiple players’ testimonies on how Mike threw the first punch.

Once the game was officially over, Lena sprinted down the stairs of the stands and waited for the Seeker to see if she was okay. It took a few minutes, but after a mass of Gryffindor players leak out of the room, Kara finally stepped out. There was a scarlet stain all over her nose and mouth and Lena could tell it was blood. She winced when she saw the damage on the brunette’s face but hugged her anyway, making sure not to squeeze too tightly though.

“What the hell did you do Danvers?” Lena asked as she buried her face into Kara’s neck.

Kara chuckled lowly and squeezed Lena’s body to help Lena know that she was still alive, still here and (almost) perfectly healthy. “Mike was being a prick, I said he has a tiny dick, he threw a punch, so I knocked him around. Plus, he wasn’t so nice before the game either.”

“What’d he say before the game?” Lena’s words tickled the skin against Kara’s neck and Lena could feel the blonde’s flesh becoming warmer and warmer.

“It’s nothing Lee.”

“Tell me,” Lena demanded as she poked Kara in the chest. “Tell me or I’ll hex you.”

“It doesn’t matter what he said Lee.”

“Did he call you a mudblood again? Because he’s a piece of shit if he did. He needs to fucking understand that blood doesn’t make someone less or wo-”

“He was talking about you and being gross and it just made me angry and he was calling you a slut and saying you fucked him for money and it just got me angry!” Kara finally snapped, her voice rushed and her hold on Lena tightening.

Lena’s eyes widened as she stared at her friend in silence. She’d never really had anyone defend her like that, and it made warmth flood through her. “You really got into a fight and risked suspension from a game, for me?”

The red coloring Kara’s cheeks was almost as deep as her robes now. “I mean… yeah…”

“Merlin, you’re amazing,” Lena mumbled right before giving the girl a peck on the cheek, even though she really wanted to feel her lips.

Four (Sixth Year)

Kara was drunk, like almost-fall-into-the-fireplace drunk, but she was also extremely entertaining. She was funny and loud and retelling stories of pranking her cousins with magic toys and that time she and Cat Grant almost got caught having sex in the kitchens. The poor house elves were most definitely scarred by that.

Lena was sat beside her as they watched two Slytherin boys wrestle for the picture of some muggle celebrity that Kara introduced them to just a few hours ago. Alex was cuddled into Maggie’s side and sleeping peacefully since she had drank way too much firewhiskey in the past hour and James and Lucy were most likely drunkenly flirting with each other, or with those two Hufflepuff boys they’d been chasing after for weeks. It was nice, the party was relaxed, no one was stressed from tests, and there were no adults in the giant mansion that Lena called home.

“Lee!” Kara hiccuped as she took another swig of firewhiskey, “let’s go upstairs! I wanna see your room!”

“You’ve already seen it before Kar,” Lena chuckled as she watched the usually extremely put together quidditch player become a messy drunk. “You’ve been sleeping in it with me and Lucy for the past three days.”

“Show me again!”

With that, Kara grabbed Lena’s hand, pushed herself off of the couch, and dragged the green eyed girl up the stairs and toward the room.

Lena’s room was a masterpiece in and of itself. The gray and muted blue walls held massive amounts of moving images of Lena, her family, friends, and anything else she loves. There was a massive Ravenclaw tapestry hanging from the ceiling, dipping in the middle and exposing a bronze eagle mid flight in a sea of midnight blue. Gorgeous paintings and drawings littered Lena’s mahogany desk, and the king sized bed was perfectly made thanks to her house elf, Dottie.

“I’m so sleepy…” Kara mumbled as she dropped Lena’s hand and instantly removed her Brazilian National Quidditch Team sweatshirt, leaving her in just a racerback tanktop and jeans. Lena gulped as she stared at the exposed muscles in Kara’s upper back and triceps. She never realized just how much of a work out quidditch really was, but she was starting to appreciate it.

“Kar, we should get back to the party. Everyone’s gonna be wondering where we are.”

Ignoring Lena’s suggestion, Kara unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her legs, leaving her in just a pair of Gryffindor boxers that her ex-girlfriend once got her and the tanktop. Lena had never thought that a girl wearing boxers was hot, but Merlin’s Beard, it sure as hell was, especially if that girl was Kara.

Kara flopped onto the bed with a huff and stretched with a groan. “Come here Lee, I wanna cuddle you.”

“Uh… I-I… Kar th-that’s not-” her stuttering was cut off as Kara sat up, wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist, and pulled her onto the bed with her. She gasped as she felt Kara’s solid body under hers, still holding her sides tightly, and Lena was sure her own cheeks must have been as red as Kara’s boxers.

Kara was hardly paying attention to Lena’s blush as she pulled the sheets back and got both of their bodies under the covers, making the cold air around them disappear. The brunette continued to hold Lena’s body closely to hers and her fingers slid under the oversized sweater the Ravenclaw was wearing. The feeling of Kara’s cold fingers against the warm skin of her stomach made Lena shiver, she wished Kara would touch her like this all the time.

“You know Lena, you’re so fucking pretty,” Kara slurred, her eyes drooping and breath smelling of firewhiskey. It was making her feel warm all over and lose her inhibitions, she would never be this physical if she were sober.

The Gryffindor’s words made Lena blush and she moved closer to Kara’s form and burrowed her head in her neck. “Thanks Kar,” she murmured, her cheeks flaming once again.

“And you’re also so so pretty. I can see why Veronica was like in love with you, hell, I’m in love with you!” Kara was giggling as she spoke, but her words made Lena freeze.

Kara was in love with her? No, that couldn’t be. Kara could have her pick of any willing person at Hogwarts, there was no way she loved Lena. Then again, drunk words were sober thoughts, right?

“You’re just so intelligent, and beautiful, and funny, and-” Kara cut herself off with a grunt.

It was adorable to see the girl struggling to come up with words to describe Lena, it made her feel all fuzzy inside. She pulled her head away from Kara’s neck and grinned at her. Kara was just so gorgeous, and her lips were just so fucking close.

“Y-you know Kar, if-if it’s alright with you, I’d really like to kiss you right now,” Lena mumbled out awkwardly. She never knew how to act around Kara besides like a fool, and here she was, making herself out to be a damn fool.

With the quirk of an eyebrow, Kara moved one hand from under Lena’s shirt and stroked her cheek. “Really? You wanna kiss me?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Prove it.”

So Lena moved closer and closer, until everything around her was strictly Kara. All she could smell was vanilla and firewood, and feel the taut muscles of her stomach under her tanktop. She was so so close.

“Mistress Lena, your friend Maggie wanted me to come collect you. Apparently there’s an issue downstairs.”

Dottie’s soft voice froze the two girls in place. Lena cursed under her breath at being caught as well as being stopped before anything began. She knew Dottie was going to rat her out to her parents. Damn house elves.

“I’ll be right there Dottie,” the Ravenclaw muttered as she pulled away from Kara and crawled out of the bed, cursing Nargles and any other possible thing that ruined the moment.

-

(Sixth Year)

It’d been a week since the almost-kiss, and Lena couldn’t get it out of her head. She’d been so damn close to kissing Kara, it was all she’d dreamt about every night. The feel of her skin, the softness of her lips, the way her eyes were filled with adoration and a bit of lust (Kara was a horny drunk after all).

Kara seemed to be acting normally. She would play with Lena’s fingers on the couch while they talked, she’d kiss her cheek, cuddle her, everything like she used to. Lena did seem to notice Kara staring at her lips a lot more though.

“You know,” Alex said as her back was turned to Lena. She was helping the other girl set up for the Christmas party her father was going to be having for all of his friends at the ministry and their children. “You could just go up to her and kiss her, she’d be down for it.”

“Alex!” Lena practically shrieked, “you can’t just say that out loud! She could be anywhere!”

The Gryffindor rolled her eyes and continued to hang up some mistletoe. “You’re the one yelling dumbass. Plus, she’s in the kitchen with your brother, she won’t hear.”

“She’s with my brother? Oh Merlin’s Beard that boy better not embarrass me.”

“The point is,” Alex said, trying to get the other girl back on track, “is that you just go up and kiss her. That’s what I did with Maggie, and now look at us. We’ve been dating for two years and she’s already told me she plans on marrying me once she gets a job as Auror.”

“I-I can’t just kiss her!”

Alex raised a brow in confusion. “Why not?”

“B-because, she’s Kara Danvers and I’m just me.”

“Yeah, and she’s been in love with just you ever since sorting day. Trust me, I'm her sister, I would know.”

-

As Lena got ready for the night she thought about Alex’s words. Kara had never been subtle about her feelings, and looking back, Lena really should’ve realized them.

The girl always gave up her seat for Lena during lunch, she carried her books when walking to class, and she’d skipped multiple quidditch practices to help Lena study. Hell, Kara beat up Mike because he was talking badly about Lena. This girl was so in love with her and Lena was blind to not have noticed sooner.

The green eyed girl finished applying her lipstick and eyeshadow quickly and then slid her heels on. She smoothed out her dress as she walked down the steps of the mansion and found the living room flooded with people. Aurors, heads of department, lawyers, everyone from the Ministry was there, conversing and joking around. Lena passed by everyone, giving them warm greeting and hugs. She spoke with the Weasleys, the Potters, the Malfoys, and the Longbottoms, and those were just a few of the big names of the Second Great Wizard War. 

Within thirty minutes, Lena was a bit bored of talking with an Auror about one of his cases so she slipped away and found a mass of teenagers who had also become bored of hearing their parents and co-workers speak about work.

“Finally! Luthor has decided to grace us with her presence!” Veronica Sinclair, Lena’s ex girlfriend said with a playful smile.

Lena hugged all of her friends, that she hadn’t seen the week prior, hello and laughed as one of them said something that mocked one of the heads of Wizard and Muggle Interaction. Soon, Lena’s green eyes trailed over all of her friends and she couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed when she didn’t see Kara.

But just her luck, a minute or two later, Kara slid into the group, right between her ex girlfriend Cat Grant, and her friend Winn.

Lena and Kara were separated from each other but at least had each other in their direct line of sight. They’d make faces to each other and mess around as other kids spoke and complained about school and professors and what they were going to do once they graduated in a year and a half.

Just as Lucy was explaining that she was hopefully going to be drafted by the Chudley Cannons, Kara locked eyes with Lena and tilted her head in the direction of the sliding glass door that led to the balcony. Both girls nodded their heads and slipped away from the group, going unnoticed by everyone else.

The cold chill hit Lena first, but just as she was about to shiver, she felt Kara’s leather jacket wrap around her shoulders and she smiled to herself a she inhaled the familiar scent. “You look gorgeous tonight,” Kara’s husky voice filtered into Lena’s brain and she felt the quidditch player’s hot breath hit the shell of her ear.

“Thanks Kar, you look very handsome.” She knew Kara didn’t like feminine things to be associated with her, it was just a peeve of hers, so Lena always made sure to give her more neutral or masculine compliments.

The blonde’s khakis fit her perfectly, the crisp white shirt she wore was starched and ironed, and her red and green tie gave a nice hint of Christmas spirit. Lena thought Kara looked fantastic.

“So, you wanna know why I brought you out here?” Kara asked as she moved closer to Lena and the pair leaned against the railing.

“Do tell.”

Kara’s eyes scanned the scenery around them, taking in the pine trees below and the frozen lake that she and the four other girls had ice skated on the day before.

“I’ve been thinking about what happened between us last week. When I was drunk and we were cuddling and you almost kissed me.”

Lena’s cheeks flushed and she couldn’t help but choke on her tongue. “Y-you remember that?”

Kara smiled at Lena and moved closer, so that their arms were pressed against each other. “Of course I do. I was serious about being in love with you by the way.”

The confidence with which Kara spoke made Lena’s knees go weak, and all she wanted was to feel Kara’s strong hands wrapped around her waist again. “I think I’m a little bit in love with you too,” the Ravenclaw murmured, her eyes downcast and her lips in a small smile.

And just like that, Lena was feeling Kara’s fingers under her chin, tilting it up and bringing their lips together.

The feeling made Lena’s breath hitch but she instantly wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and brought their bodies close together. The warmth of Kara’s hand against her face and her breath that smelled of melted chocolate and champagne. Everything felt right and amazing, and she knew this was going to be the best Christmas in years.


End file.
